Typically, daughter cards are mated to mother boards through a right angle connector. It is important that the right angle connector provide both high speed transmission between the mother board and the daughter cards and also to provide controlled impedance between the signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,705 discloses a right angle connector for electrically connecting a circuit card to a circuit board. The backplane connector comprises a connector mounted on the edge of the daughter card wherein contacts extend from the daughter card to provide a right angle connection to the surface of the daughter card. The backplane connector further comprises a second connector housing mounted on the mother card to receive the contacts from the connector on the daughter card. The contacts on the daughter card provide a right angle connection by having solder tails to provide electrical connection to the daughter card and contact ends which extends substantially parallel to the surface of the daughter card.
What is needed is a separable connector to provide a right angle connection from the daughter card to the mother board. Further, it is necessary to provide controlled impedance for the electrical connection between the daughter card and the mother board.